World's Fate Timeline
Intro This page is a timeline of World's Fate(map game) 2019 Ukraine is accepted to N.A.T.O and thus fights back the crimea pininsula and conquers moldova which becomes:Chernomorskoya Oblast.A communist revolution happens on the Japan penisula which results in 2 034 813 casualities and a new established gouvernement with Shindo Hadomu becoming the first president of Japan(the monarchs were never found).Finland starts a massive mobilization to attack Russia becouse of the Russian bill(bill citation:'''...We will not tolerate the fact that the countries which have been soviet union's brothers are betraying their older brother... '''Said,Vasily Pidratenko,during a UN meeting) 2020 Finland invades the north of Russia,Russia becomes ally with Bielorussia and tries to invade Lithuania,Lativa and Estonia,but before the Russian troops step on any of the baltic states territory the Baltic Block is created a new country consisting of the baltic states.In Japan a regime of great terror is established many are prosecuted and killed.Sapporo becomes an independant state to escape Shindo's dictatorship.China starts a giant conquer by Mangolia becoming the first out of the four new provinces.Brasil conquers Surinam and Guiana. 2021 The Finno-Russian boarder is set only 40km from the second most populus city of the Russian federaion and Bielorus becomes an oblast of Russia.Kazakstan obsorbs Uzbekistan,Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan.India Follows China's example and starts conquering it's neighbours first was Bangladesh and then half year later Myanmar.The countries of the South East become the SEAU (South-East Asia Union) to protect them for China and India.In Uruguay a civil war starts and it results in Uruguay becoming Brasil's territory.Dominican Republic conquers Haiti in one week.Indian's expanse has been reported at 1 398 134 casualities. 2022 China conquers Nepal, Western Sahara Union(WSU) is formed becoming the most powerful nation on the African continent,Afgharan is formed in precaution of Indian and Chinese's expanses.Russia officialy excuses itself in front of the whole world during a UN meeting.Japan conquers Taiwan wich becomes the first of many other's soon to be territories of the Communst Japan. 2023 Gambia,Guinea-Bissau,Sierra Lione,Guinea and Liberia ask for US's protection form the WSU,the US agrees.Central Africa Union(CAU) is formed.Paraguay becomes an anexed territory of Brasil,France agrees to give the French Guiana in exchange of the Guiane owned by Brasil since 2020.Japan conquers all of the korean peninsula repeating it's plans in WW2.Mexico conquers all of the latin america exept for Costa Rica and Panama which are conquered by Columbia.China conquers the last to this date territory wich is Pakistan.Tensions start to rise again in the Balcan region.Chinese expansion casualities are reoprted to be 23 091 490. 2024 Guiana becomes official French,a war sarts in the Balcan region which in one year has already 2 949 234 casualities.South African Union(SAU) which becomes the last out of the three african Unions an the most powerful one.Sweden takes a part of the Northern Norway during a political conflict.Svalbard is devided between the Nordic states of Sweden,Finland and a third is left to the original owner(Norway). 2025 During this year no military actions were taken by any country making 2025 the year that stopped the bloody 20s.September 20th was the last meeting in UN on which Japan was. 2026 The country of Malawi was completly annihilated and became a clear water lake.Gambia,Guinea-Bissau,Sierra Lione,Guinea and Liberia become all the West Point an American territory.Cuba becomes a capitalist country with it's first president Roberto Gonzalez.The balkan conflict starts to end but some areas are still a warzone.Turkey takes possesion of some Balkan cities(Plodviv,Varna and Thessaloniki and all adgacent territories. 2027 The balkan conflict has officialy ended on june 5th after the signing of the Kosovo threaty and all countries taking part in the war become the Blakan Block(BB).United Arab Confederation(UAC) Is created with it's capital Dubai which still has the talles building Burj Khalifa.Western New Guinea and Papua Guinea become united and for the Guinea. 2028 The world situation has re-stabilized and now is very calm,international trdae is gowing and most of the countries are peacefull,but some politicians are concerned about the Communist Japan which did not come to any UN meetings for 4 years.The casualites of the Blakan conflict have been reported on 10 000 000. Outro This was the pre-game timeline.Here you can check the nation available and reserve your spots for the map game. Category:Timeline Category:World's Fate